Viksen Lingerie
{{Infobox_retailer |title = Viksen Lingerie |picture = Viksen_lingerie_logo.jpg |caption = Logo |type = Lingerie store |headquarters = Paris, France Viksen Lingerie' is a lingerie retailer in Paris, France. Products Bras Viksen Lingerie carries bras in bands 28 to 48 and cups D to K (UK), however, they do not carry double lettered cups (DD, FF, GG, HH, JJ). This is because in mainland Europe there is often the belief that UK double-letter cups are "half-sizes" as opposed to whole sizes, which is untrue. Brands they carry include: *Curvy Kate *Eveden brands Elomi and Freya *La Belle Affranchie *Miss Mandalay *Panache *Prima Donna *Triumph *Tutti Rouge *Stockings and Romance Swimwear Viksen Lingerie sells bra-sized swimwear in bands 30 to 40 and cups C to H, as well as regular-sized swimwear. Brands they carry include: *Anita and Rosa Faïa *Curvy Kate *Esther Williams *Freya *Miracle Suit *Monif C *Panache Contact information *'Address:' 16, rue Saint-Sauveur, 75002 Paris *'Hours:' **Monday-Saturday: 10:00 - 19:30 **Thursday evening (by reservation): 19:30 - 21:00 **Sunday: Closed *'Phone:' 0140266719 *'Email:' contact@viksen.fr Reviews ::Store experience: ::I was ' allowed to browse the store on my own' ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 28FF ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 2 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 28-48 D-K ::Comments about store experience: : Great store, the fitters know what they are doing and are not pushy. : There isn't much choice in my back size but the store is stocking more and more 28 bands and it's the only boutique I know that carries 28 bands anyway. They do have lots of options in the 30-44 range though. : My only problem with Viksen is that they don't carry double cup sizes (such as DD, FF, etc.). Being a 28FF, this is very annoying since most 28F turn out to be too small and 28G turn out to be too big. : However, if your size is missing the owner will tell you if there is a possibility to order it so you can try it next time you come by. And if the bra you asked them to order ends up not fitting or if you just changed your mind about it, they won't pressure you into buying it. ::Bra fitting experience: ::My fitter's name was Constance ::I might recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel super comfortable (5 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : Constance is the owner of the shop and most of the time the only person working in the boutique (which is quite small). : I wasn't fitted by her since I already knew my size but she accurately fitted one of my friends and she absolutely believed me when I told her what size I needed. : She knows what she's doing and will let you choose what you want your experience to be like : do you want to get fitted or not? Do you need help to find a specific type of garment or would you rather browse by yourself and be left alone? Do you need her opinion on something you tried on or would you rather not show your boobs to a stranger? ---- External links *Viksen Lingerie blog *Viksen Lingerie on Facebook *Viksen Lingerie on Pinterest See also *Offline retailer *Online retailer Category:French Category:Offline retailers Category:Online retailers Category:Bra retailers Category:Retailers